renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluberri
Bluberri Faith ConDoin is a Preston resident. Family '- Grand Father :' Rupert T ConDoin '- Father :' Tobias ConDoin '- Mother :' Grace ConDoin '- Brother :' Lucas ConDoin '- Sister :' Emily ConDoin '- Husband :' Christopher Solcan de Phoenix Description Born Bluberri Faith ConDoin on the 1st of February 1432, eldest child of Tobias and Grace ConDoin, sister of Lucas ConDoin (born: October 1445). Raised outside of London, her parents were murdered in April of 1446 as her father had made some questionable business decisions. Fleeing toward London with plans to head west to her cousins in Somerset for help, Bluberri woke after a night in hiding to find Lucas dead. When she arrived in London, she was rescued several days later by Martin, a high ranking member of the Assassin's Guild. Martin, his wife Louisa and son Edward, took her in until she was 16 when she began to train and work for the Guild. She was trained in swordplay and poisons, but she worked as a seductress. In February 1456, she was sent to a Preston on assignment. Her mark was a young man named Daximus. However in her attempt to seduce him, she fell in love with him and the town, leaving the guild. Eventually Daximus asked for her hand in marriage to which she happily accepted. Within a month of announcing their engagement to the community, Daximus was murdered as her past caught up to her when Martin and Edward came to Preston to eliminate her and her fiance. In November 1456, Faith was called up to council, when then Duchess Smom appointed her Trade Minister. Stunned by the appointment, she took on the task of helping better the county's economics. In October 1456, She was reunited with an old friend on a blind date. This relationship blossomed into somthing unexpected as on the 18th of December, Christopher surprised her in the same clearing where they had their first date, with a wedding proposal. She did not hesitate to answer yes. In May 1457, Faith was awarded a building with in Lancaster; Hapton Castle. In August 1457, The list Faith ran for council on, Lancastrian Peoples Party (LPP) won the county council elections with 8 seats. Faith then ran for Duchess and was elected to the role 2 days later. In August 1466: Faith is awakened from a drug addled state in a Scottish prison. She discovers it has been more than 6 years since she was kidnapped. After being Dumped in Kirkcudbright upon her release from prison, Faith immediately sets out for home. Places to find Bluberri ConDoin Estate When Bluberri arrived in Preston, she inadvertently purchased her Grandfathers Estate from the county, at 116 Hope Street. Here she farms 2 wheat fields and works her profession of Miller in her specifically built wind style mill. Here she also grinds coffee beans that she has imported from Spain, for her Coffee house located in Cheapside. Besides the 2 wheat fields, the property consists of a small pond along the southern roadside boarder, where blueberry bushes grow wild. The properties entrance has a wrote iron archway with the name ConDoin written into it. The drive winds into the grounds and separates the house from the wheat fields. At the end of the Drive is the stables where she houses her horse Cobalt, creating a court. The house itself is a simple single story brick home consisting of four bedrooms, including a spare in the mill, a simple kitchen and bathing room. The Black Rose Coffee House The Black Rose Coffee house, now rarely used as Faith is often away from Preston for council work, was the scene of Jonathan the candle maker's death. His daughter Bridget, who Faith feels indebted to, now runs the shop in Faith's absence. Hapton Castle Located about 24 miles east of Preston, Hapton Castle is more a fortified Estate than a castle. Christopher and Faith plan to make this their marital home once they are married. Curriculum Vitae *Duchess elect - Council XIV *Trade Minister and Councilor of County Palatine of Lancaster - Councils IX, X, XI, XII, XIII *Chief Mentor of Preston - 4 terms *Pigs and Sheep Rancher *Miller Titles, Awards and Achievements *Lady of Hapton Castle - Awarded 19th of June 1457 *Baroness of Cuerdale - Awarded 31st of May 1457 *Crown's Medal for Community Spirit - Awarded 9th November 1456 *Baronet of Preston - Awarded 22nd March 1457 Category:People